My One and Only Love
by MyLastDyingWish
Summary: Sakura finds out she was replaced by Karin&all her friends left her,even Naruto.She also finds out that Karin is Sasuke's fiance!She leaves the village in hopes of finding a new home,but what happens when she meets this weird looking stranger finds her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Old Enemies and New Allies?**

An kunoichi was making their way to the Konoha Village, she was covered in blood and was wearing an Anbu mask, thought she wasn't an Anbu.

_"Nothing has changed_." the kunoichi thought. She made their way to the Hokage Tower, she didn't want to go through the door, no, it would be too boring, so they decided to go through the window.

"_That'll suprise her." _The kunoichi thought once again. They stood right next to the window, but then heard a conversation between the Hokage and someone else.

"Tsunade-baachan, I _need_ a mission! Do you know how bored I get staying in just one place?!" An obnoxious voice said aloud. A vein popped from Tsunade's head,

"What did you call me, you brat!?" Tsunade roared.

"Err . . . umm, nothing, nothing." Naruto pleaded. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and slumped in her chair,

"Naruto . . . I already told you, there are no missions currently available to you now, and most of the good ones are taken already." Tsunade said. Naruto rolled his eyes,

"If Sakura-chan were here she'd be able to get a good mission." Naruto said.

"Naruto, Sakura isn't here right now." Tsunade said. Then the kunoichi appeared in the room,

"Now why do you think that?" The person said, clearly a female.

"Wha? Who's there?!" Naruto asked. The kunoichi stepped out of the shadows. Cloak fully covering herself, and the mask covering her face.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked. The woman crossed her arms.

"Are you really asking me that question Naruto?" The woman said in an annoyed voice. Now, there was that tone. Naruto remembered that tone, everytime he'd try to show her a new perverted jutsu he learned from pervy sage, she'd yelled at him with that voice and them pummel him after, then yell at him somemore, those were the days.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. The kunoichi nodded. "SAKURA-CHAAAN!" Naruto yelled and glomped onto Sakura, she tensed, but hugged him back.

"I've missed you too, Naruto." Sakura told him.

"You were gone for a long time, of course, a year-long mission!" Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

"Amgegakure was in dire need of some Medics, so I volunteered to go there, sorry I didn't tell you before-hand Naruto." Sakura apologized. Naruto shrugged,

"It's okay, but, hey! We should have a welcoming party for you, I'll get everybody and Sasuke-" Naruto was cut off.

"What?" Sakura asked him, her eyes narrowed through her Anbu mask, "What did you say?"

"I was going to say Sasuke-" He was cut off once again,

"He's here, as in the Village?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded, Sakura gritted her teeth, how she despised the young Uchiha even more so, she hated him for what he was and what she had found out he did in Orochimaru's labs. But Sakura would save her anger and wait till later,

"Okay, it sounds like fun." Sakura said.

"GREAT! I'll get them right now, meet us at Ichiraku Ramen in a few, okay?!" Naruto told her running off, she nodded.

"_Same as ever." _Sakura said as she smirked. She turned to Tsunade, her old master and mother figure.

"Tsunade-shishou." Sakura bowed. Tsunade stared at Sakura like she was crazy, then pulled Sakura into a bone crushing hug.

"Sakura, I've missed you so much." Tsunade said. Sakura hugged her back,

"Me too . . ." She replied. Later on Sakura went back to her old apartment, it was dusty and everything was remaind untouched. She tidy'd up a bit, but got dressed and went to leave for her Welcoming Party. Sakura kept her mask on, and wore very baggy clothes, hiding her body.

"Hey, everyone." Sakura greeted her friends. They turned around to see who spoke,

"Ah, Sakura, is it?" a voice said. Sakura turned her head to the voice that had said her name, it was a red headed girl, wearing glasses, her hair was unkept on one side, and kept on the other, she was wearing a cream sleeved top, only one button done, revealing heavy amounts of flesh, she wore shorts and shin guards and boots.

"Yes, and you are?" Sakura asked. The girl raised her head,

"Ah, Sakura, this is Karin-chan! She was on teme's team before he came back here, and now she's part of ours!" Naruto exclaimed happily, underneath Sakura's mask, her face dropped a little, but they couldn't tell.

"But . . . i thought there were only three-man cell's, with Karin, it would be too many." Sakura said.

"Eh, Sakura, when you were gone, Tsunade made an arrangement that Karin would be replacing you, though, you're okay with it, right?!" Naruto explained. Sakura's eyes widened. She was . . . being replaced.

"H-how can you guys be doing this to me?" She mumbled, the group looked at her, "You're leaving me for . . . her?" The group rolled their eyes,

"Sakura, stop being over-dramatic, Karin-chan is happy here, and plus she's with Sasuke, cut her some slack." Ino said.

"Ino . . . I thought I was your best friend?" Sakura asked. Ino glared at Sakura,

"Sakura, before you left, I heard what you were saying about me, that I was a 'whore' a 'slut' how could you say that about me, your best friend?!" Ino screeched. Sakura's eyes widened,

"W-what?! I didn't do any of that Ino, I would never! Who told you this crap?!" Sakura asked Ino.

"I did, and it's all true, come on you guys, she always puts up that innocent nice attitude, no one can be that innocent, and I overheard a bunch of people talking about it too." Karin spoke up. Sakura glared at Karin,

"Why are you spreading all of these lies." Sakura gritted,

"What lies, you're the one saying the lies, just go away before you cause any more of my friends to go into depression." Karin snapped. Sakura's eyes widened, she wanted to pummel Karin right there and then, but then someone else appeared,

"Hey, guys." Said the monotone, sultry voice. Sakura's eyes widened even more, it couldn't be him.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" He asked. Sakura smirked,

"Same goes for you, Sasuke, why would Konoha let a traitor into their Village, I don't know, but your lackies too, now that's gonna be a problem, especially your little fangirl over there." Sakura said.

"Sakura, are you that jealous about me that you have to make up more lies to cover yourself up?" Sasuke said.

"But they're not lies!" Sakura said.

"And Karin isn't my fangirl, she's my-" He was cut off,

"I'm his fiance." Karin said holding up her huge diamond ruby ring, Sakura's eyes widened, Sasuke proposed to this slut?

"W-what?" Sakura asked.

"What? Too lost for words, Sakura-san?" Karin asked. Sakura glared at her, but tears were welling in her eyes, but no one could tell because of her mask.

"What, is the little forehead baby going to cry?" Ino asked. Sakura shooked her head,

"Sakura, you have to get over your little obsession with me sometime, and there is no way in the world that i'd ever end up with you anyway." Sasuke said. Tears slid down Sakura's pale cheeks.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme's right, we all did promise that we would protect you, but . . . you really should try to train more and stop focusing on Sasuke-teme." Naruto said. Sakura mentally shook her head,

"_No! No! Naruto, I thought you were my brother?!" _Sakura thought.

"Tch, annoying." Neji replied cooly, everybody held smirks and were looking at her with cold eyes. What had happen to them, a year ago they were her best friends, her family, now, they were right there in front of her telling her to leave and go away.

"Sakura, just leave, you're no longer needed here." Sasuke said. Karin smirked and hugged her fiancee even more.

"Urusai . . . _URUSAI_!" Sakura yelled. She covered her head, "H-how can you all just leave me like this?! I thought you were my friends, especially you Naruto, I thought you were my brother?!" Sakura questioned them,

"Well, that all changed . . . for the better." Ino said.

"Y-you leave me for that little slut over there . . . you'd rather go to her, who've you have known for how long, and you've known me for your whole lives!" Sakura asked.

"Pathetic, Sakura . . . Karin is a jounin, almost Anbu, and what are you? A chuunin, and you'd be better off as gennin." Sasuke said with a cold ne. Sakrua shook her head,

"Hitori ni shite kudasai!" Sakura yelled. She had told them to leave her alone, and go away, she couldn't take any of this anymore. They gave her cold looks and left her, by herself, and she ran to the one place she thought that would always accept her no matter what.

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura asked for her master, it had been the next day, and Sakura spent the whole night crying, her master did not answer her back, so Sakura entered the room and was shocked at what she had seen.

"Tsunade-shishou, what's going on here?" Sakura asked her master once again.

"Ah, Sakura, sorry." Tsunade said, removing her hand from her new apprentice's shoulder. "Karin here has made an excellent medic, more so than you and me, I'll no longer be needing you, and Karin will be taking shift as head of the Hospital." Sakura widened her eyes, the one place she thought she belonged to has also abandoned her.

"W-what?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, you'll be given another spot, a regular nurse or doctor, with a semi-okay wage." Tsunade said turning around, when she turned back again to see Sakura, but she was gone.

_"This can't be happening! My whole world, my life is going down the drain, all thanks to that girl_!" Sakura thought. "I-I just want to leave . . . I can't stand it here any longer . . . but I can't let them know I left the Village." Sakura thought for a long while and then an idea popped into her head, she gathered as much chakra as she could, almost all of it and made one clone, it was like an exact human being, and not a clone.

_Later on:_

"Ino and Shikamaru, I need you two to recieve Sakura for me, i just need her to pick up her stuff she left at her office, well, Karin's office now, but you get it." Tsunade said taking a swig of her sake,

"What? I don't want to be an inch within that bitch."(hehe, that rhymed!) Ino said.

"I don't care, just do it." Tsunade told them, they nodded and went to Sakura's apartment. They walked into the apartment, and saw that it was a huge mess,

"It feels so . . . abandoned and cold in here." Ino said, shivering. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but he too felt something was wrong,

"Just put up with it, she's probably in here somewhere." He told her, she nodded.

"Sakura?" Ino asked for Sakura. No answer, they looked in the guest room, the kitchen, the living room, and the first bathroom, but no sign of Sakura.

"She's probably in her room, crying her heart out, hold on, I'll get her." Ino said with a smirk, Shikamaru nodded. In left for Sakura's room.

"Sakura, where are you, are you trying to hide?" Ino called out. No answer still! "Come on Sakura, I'm not that scary." No answer again. Sakura wasn't in her room either, so Ino made her way to Sakura's bathroom, the door was ajar open and Ino could see a flash of pink,

"Heh, found ya'" Ino said, and she burst open the door, the smile and smirk on her face was now replaced with horror, pain, and shock. Ino then let out an ear piercing scream. Shikamaru made his way to the sound and when he saw what she saw, he almost vomitted, he had seen many gruesome stuff in his life, but not like this. Ino covered her mouth, trying to muffle her screams and moans and cries. Shikamaru held onto her and tried to sooth her, though he couldn't even seem to soothe himself. Shikamaru looked again into the bathroom,

Sakura was tied to the top of the bathroom, and she was hanging from a rope, not just a rope, but a thin metal one, it cut her neck and blood was pouring out of it and her mouth. There were also cuts and scrapes on her arms, legs and neck, all self made. And the scariest thing was that her eyes were wide open and were blood shot, but . . . they were an ice cold blue color and looking at them too. Like a sign of something.

"L-let's go report this to the H-hokage." Shikamaru stuttered, Ino nodded and they both left.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she heard the news, even though she was not that close to Sakura anymore, and before Karin came along, Tsunade did treasure Sakura like a daughter of her own, one that she'd never had. She could never do that with Karin, she only made Karin her apprentice and Captain of Hospital because the elders made her do so because it would look good for the new Uchiha Matriarch, and of course, Tsunade did not have a choice. Tsunade hated that bitch Karin, she was a prissy and was too much of one to even touch some blood and said it was nasty stuff, but her skills did rival her owns, but Sakura's were beyond better, the Elders were fools for what they did.

"W-what?" Tsunade squeaked, she had just heard the news from Ino and Shikamaru. Of Sakura's suicide and death, how gruesome it was too. Tsunade felt hot tears at her eyes and she muffled a cry, not even sake would soothe her pain at this time of need.

"What are we going to do?" Ino asked.

"Call for all Konoha to meet in front of the Hokage tower, NOW!" Tsunade roared, and Ino and Shikamaru did as she told, too shocked to disobey.

People gathered in front of the Hokage Tower mumbling things like, "This better be important!" many of them were trying to shush them, because they wanted to listen to what Tsunade had to say. Sakura's former team were in front of everybody too,

"Village of Konohagakure . . . I have dire and terrible news. . . "Tsunade began, everyone's eyes went wide, "Today, at exactly seven thirty-six tonight . . . Kunoichi Haruno Sakura had . . . commited suicide." Tsunade said as tears fell down her very pale and stark cheeks. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What . . . that's all?!" They shouted, obviously they didn't care for Sakura anymore.

"What the hell are you all talking about . . . we lost a very valuable Kunoichi!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yeah right, she can't even watch for herself, always having her team fight for her!" Someone yelled, it was obviously Kiba since a dog barked right after.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled, "Do you have any idea what Clan she was part of?!" Everybody went silent, "Haruno Sakura is actually Tsukehara Sakura." Tsunade said the last part in a whisper, but many had heard the name.

"TSUKEHARA?! That's impossible, they were extermianted a long time ago!" One yelled. Tsunade shushed everybody and made them return home, but made Sakura's old team stay behind in her office.

"Tsunade, what is the Tsukehara?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura was part of a clan called the Tsukehara(i'm going to say that it means Crescent Moon, i just made that up, okay?) they were exterminated right before the Uchiha Massacre, but the reasn they were killed was a reason unknown, all I know is that a rival Clan wanted something they had and killed every single one of them to find out what they wanted wasn't what they expected." She said.

"And what was that?" Karin asked.

"A little girl." Tsunade said,"And you know who that little girl was?" There was a long pause, "Tsukehara Sakura." Everybody's eyes widened,

"So? What's so special about this clan anyways, I mean, it can't be nothing much." Karin interjected, Tsunade glared at her.

"The Tsukehara were gifted with abilities unknown to even mankind itself, more powerful than the Sharingan and Byakugan combined, a gift and power that even challenged Kami-sama himself, their abilities were also said given by Kami-sama himself, way back before Konoha was built." Tsunade said. "They are . . . the perfect shinobi, they were calm and peaceful on the inside, but in battle and when in need to protect themselves and their loved ones, their enemy won't stand a chance."

"But, Sakura never showed any signs of her powers or abilities." Sai said.

"That was becuase she was holding back, and was afraid that she'd hurt all of you." Tsunade said,

"Why? I mean . . . what does her kekkei genkai do, anyway?" TenTen said.

"The Sirieigan, it lets it's user be able to control all elements, fire, wind, water, earth, even all Nature itself. They are also able to control another one's mind, without using their chakra, even drive their victim to suicide themselves, but that is only during the second stage, the third stage, which is the last, lets them control almost anything in life itself . . . the Tsukehara were also considered great with chakra control and expert medics, even more so than myself, way beyond comparison." Tsunade finished.

"Has Sakura ever activated the Sirieigan?" someone asked,

"Yes . . . all levels of them, during when she was gennin in fact." Tsunade said, remembering when she read Sakura's file. Everybody's eyes widened, "But . . . Sakura was also shunned upon her Clan as well."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, she was implanted with-" Tsunade was cut off,

"But all jinchuurki were already implanted within a vessel." Sasuke said.

"Let me finish . . . Sakura was implanted or . . . was taken over by Matarashi Ten . . . Goddess of Life and Creation." Tsunade said.

"W-what . . . . how can she be shunned upon for that?!" someone said.

"Because, it gave her the control to either take or take away life of someone, when she was two years old . . . she unintentionally killed four people." Tsunade said sorrowfully,

"That is the reason she was shunned and locked away in the underground estate, until the Tsukehara Massacre." Tsunade finished. It was very quiet for a while,

"Why did the rival clan want Sakura though?" Naruto asked,

"Because of what was inside of her, they wanted to extract Matarashi Ten out of her, to make the power their owns, but failed." Tsunade said.

"They actually got their hands on Sakura?!" Naruto asked, Tsunade nodded,

"They tried to take out the Goddess out of her . . . but it was impossible, unlike bijuu's, God's and Goddesses are not able to be taken out of their vessel, they stay with them until death." Tsunade said.

"So . . . what did they do to Sakura?" Ino finally asked.

"Well, when she was finally left alone, about three men came into her room and . . . raped her, then almost beat her to death." Tsunade said, tears escaping her eyes, "After they did . . . they left her by herself, after a long time, when Sakura was a gennin, she asked the Hokage for a secret mission to search for them and was granted it, and she hunted them down and slaughtered them like the pigs they were." Tsunade said.

"When she was a gennin! What rank was she by then?" Naruto asked.

"Well . . . she was gennin, but with her real skill and power, she would probably be Anbu Black op level." Tsunade said. "Today . . . we probably just lost the only remaining Tsukehara left, all thanks to Uchiha over there . . . no, all thanks to everyone in this room, you left her and treated her like trash after this woman came here." Tsunade said pointing to Karin, "You left the girl you all swore to love and protect, for this bitch, who did nothing but tell all of you lies!" Everybody looked down to the floor, after realizing that it was their fault.

"Especially you, Naruto . . . her brother-like figure . . . the one who told her that he'd always be there for her and even risk his life to save her, you left her in her time of need, and now . . . it has come to this!" Tsunade yelled at him, tears escaped Naruto's eyes, he had left the only real family he ever had . . . even though they weren't blood related . . . he still considered her as his sister, and she was dead. What a brother he was, huh?

"B-but Sakura was the one who left us . . . she also spreaded lies about us, and even threatened Karin-chan that if she didn't leave Sasuke, Sakura would kill her!" Ino said.

"Who told you this?" Tsunade asked Ino,

"W-well . . . Karin-chan did." Ino said.

"Ino . . . you were Sakura's best friend since your Academy days, are you telling me that you would believe this girl, whom you've known for only a couple of months, over a girl who you've known almost all your life?!" Tsunade snapped.

"Yeah, Karin was the one who told us that Sakura spreaded rumours about us . . . but how do we know it's not all a lie?" TenTen said.

"T-they aren't lies! I heard her myself!" Karin said, "She even threatened to kill me if I didn't stay away from Sasuke-kun!"

"Are all of you stupid?" Tsunade said, they all turned their heads to Tsunade,

"What?" someone asked,

"Sasuke and his group came back here _after_ Sakura had left for her mission, so . . . how can Sakura be spreading lies about you here, if she was all the way in Ame?!" Tsunade said, then everybody got it . . . Karin told them lies, Karin came here after Sakura left, so there was no way Sakura could be spreading lies about them here, she was on a mission somewhere far far away!

"You little bitch!" TenTen roared, "You made us turn our backs around our best friend, for what?!" Karin tried to run behind Sasuke, but he pushed her away and glared at her with his crimson red eyes.

"You were just a coward . . . you told everyone lies, just so you could get _attention_, you're the worst kind of scum there is out there!" Naruto yelled. "I can't believe I actually thought you were my friend!" Naruto almost slapped her, but Sasuke stopped him, Karin looked up to her savior, who she thought was still on her side,

"No, Naruto . . . don't hit her." Sasuke told him,

"Sasuke . . . why?!" Naruto asked, but then Sasuke smacked Karin and she fell to the floor,

"I don't know what I ever saw in you, I never want to see your filthy face again." Sasuke said.

"B-but Sasuke! We're still to be bethroted!" Karin shrieked. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled off the ring and crushed it, Karin's eyes started to tear up and she was now sobbing on the floor.

"Pathetic." Sasuke said as he left the room, "_I'm sorry . . . Sakura." _he thought.

"You're a little slut, I don't know why I ever became best friends with someone as lowly as you, slut!" Ino yelled leaving the room. Naruto and Hinata followed after, giving her cold glares.

"I should kill you right now, but, you're not worth it." TenTen said and left with Neji.

"Troublesome bitch, just leave." Shikamaru said, giving her a little glare as he left the room. No one was no longer in the room, except for Tsunade and Karin,

"I don't know why I ever agreed to let you be my apprentice but . . . if there is any reason for me to let you out here alive, please, do tell me." Tsunade said, through a clenched jaw, Karin sobbed even more,

"Great. . . well, you are highly responsible for the death of Sakura Haruno, I should probably press charges against you but . . . I'll send you back to your original village and they'll decide what your punishment will be, whihc will probably be much worse." Two Anbu headed into the room and tied Karin up and took her out of the room,

"Sakura . . . I'm so sorry." Tsunade said, with more tears coming out of her hazel eyes.

**outside the village**

Sakura was huffing and panting, she had ran far from the village, she probably wasn't in Konoha anymore, her chakra was completely drained, and then she fell against a tree,

"Where the hell am I supposed to go now?" Sakura asked herself, she was sweating all over and she hadn't taken a bath in two days, she wondered how they were coping back in Konoha,

"STOP! I have to stop thinking about them now . . . they left me for that bitch, while I did nothing to them." Sakura said. "They don't need me, I'm useless." Sakura got up and walked around, and to her suprise she found a little lake, which water was sparkling thanks to the moon, it looked clean enough to swim in.

"Screw it, I'm swimming, I don't care!" Sakura thought, she stripped all of her clothes off and entered the water, the cool water hit her flesh like a bolt of lightning, but it felt really good on her warm skin, Sakura splashed her face with the water, making her hair wet. She had taken off her mask, and her hair was let down. How Karin was so wrong when she called Sakura ugly, Sakura was the complete opposite. Her face was a snow white, with a pink blush evident on her cheekbones, which were quite defined, there was no fat whatsoever on her face too. Sakura's eyes were also emerald green again, her cotton candy pink hair reached all the way to her thighs.

"It feels so good!" Sakura said, splashing around.

**Different POV**

A girl was currently bathing in front of me, she had stripped all of her clothes of, including her Anbu mask and dived into the lake. She had the body of a Goddess, and the looks too. She was definitely quite a catch. But I had no time for that now. She was in front of our hideout, and she would probably be able to find it, so I had to get rid of her fast.

**Back to Sakura! (It's gonna be in her POV)**

As I splashed around, I suddenly felt a very strong chakra presence, I grabbed a kunai from my holster and placed it in front of me,

"Who's there, come out, there's no point in hiding." I asked. Then the person stepped out, black cloak, red clouds, it was definitely an Akatsuki.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He didn't answer me, I could barely see his face, which was hidden in the shadows,

"My my, what is a little girl like you doing out in the dark in a place like this? A girl like you can surely get into some trouble." He said to me, I glared and narrowed my eyes at him. I couldn't get out of the water, even if I wanted to, why? Because I was stripped naked and there was a man right in front of me! What could a girl like me do to defend myself at this time of need?!

"Answer me!" I yelled at him. He stepped a bit closer, and this time, I could really see him. He had piercings, lots of them, pale but slightly tan skin, and deep gold brown eyes, with . . . circles around them? All of a sudden, he pulled me out of the water. I shrieked, trying to cover up my body,

"No need to cover yourself up." He said, moving his lips against my neck, which sent shivers, but pleasurable, up my neck, then, I felt him puncture me there and then I saw darkness.


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

I know this isn't an update like you all were expecting, it's actually the opposite. As you can see, I haven't updated in _quite a while. _That's not going to change anytime soon because truthfully, I've fallen out of love with these stories as well as anime/manga in general.

I've actually given up on these stories a long time ago.

A big reason for this was because kpop. Yes, I'm not lying, kpop. I've actually been into it since I was in the 7th grade, although all I did was listen to the music.

It wasn't until my sophomore year of high school that I really got into it and started watching more videos and getting into more groups. Kpop had an impact on my life that anime/manga did not. Unlike anime/manga, kpop was not a fleeting thing for me and it has helped me through so many rough moments and situations that I had going on in my life. Don't get me wrong; I haven't abandoned anime/manga, not at all. I'm just not as passionate about it as I was when I was younger. I still keep up with the manga (though not the anime) and I've also started watching Shingeki no Kyojin and reading it as well.

What also brought me to drop these stories was the fact that I matured as a writer. I actually went back to read these stories and I was honestly disgusted with them. The writing is horrendous and just full of clichés and horrible grammar. I'm not saying that my writing is perfect right now because it's not! It's just my writing style has definitely changed, for the better I hope.

The reason for this change was probably because I took IB, or Honors English, in high school, which definitely opened up my horizons within the world of Literature. I can't bring myself to write new chapters for my stories, mostly because the passion that I had for them is no longer there.

I hope you all can understand and I am so sorry that it has come to this. I am so incredibly grateful for those of you who still favorite and subscribe to my stories, even when they haven't been updated in a while. Also to those who have been with these stories since the beginning, if you're reading this, thank you _so much. _I am sorry if I have disappointed any of you but I hope you can understand.

Once again, thank you so much for reading this and for reading my stories. Writing these stories was just a stepping-stone for me to improve my writing and I will never forget them or you guys!

Thank you!


End file.
